


Rile Me Up

by Alextheliger



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Established Relationship, Just Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Roughness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alextheliger/pseuds/Alextheliger
Summary: Basically Ten and Kunhang have sex because of an argument they're having turns Ten on so much he forces himself onto Kunhang with the boy's full consent (so it's not really forced because they're both consenting)





	Rile Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> My phone is mean and posted two things twice, but I fixed it now!

Ten could see the anger and frustration in Kunhang, practically could see it riveting from his body in waves. He means that all metaphorically, but the fact still stands. 

Kunhang was pissed off. 

And Ten? Well, Ten was feeling the familiar feeling of excitement and desire building up in his body with each passing moment. 

Ten wasn't sure when this happened, why he got so aroused from any serious argument he has with his lover. He just knew he gets these strong urges to pin down Kunhang and fuck the sense out of the younger boy. 

Kunhang was indeed aware of the tendency, but he was also aware it didn't always happen. It's just so happens that this time, this argument, was the one to rile Ten up in every right way. 

Kunhang realized this quickly, the moment Ten pushes the younger against the nearest object... Which just so happens to be the kitchen table. 

Ten wasn't sure what the argument even was anymore, he was much too focus on the younger boy who was now beneath him and getting even more angry with each passing moment. 

This was always consensual, Kunhang had consented to it before because sometimes arguments happen because of being sexually frustrated. 

Ten grabbed at Kunhang's jaw, somewhat harshly holding the area as he presses a hungry kiss to the younger's lips. Ten's other hand moved to pin Kunhang down. 

Kunhang moved his hands to hold onto Ten's shoulders, kissing back just as hungrily. 

Ten pulls away to undo his belt, grabs Kunhang's hands and ties them together. He then pulls back and turns Kunhang around so the boy was laying halfway across the table, unable to be able to touch Ten. 

Kunhang whined at this, but the whine turned into a moan when Ten pressed himself against Kunhang, beginning to somewhat grind against the boy's clothed ass. 

"Do you like this? " Ten would ask, and Kunhang would always say yes. Ten would ask again, just to be fully sure and Kunhang would reassure that yes, he likes it and wants more. 

And who is Ten to not comply? 

Ten snakes his hands to the front of Kunhang's jeans and undoes them, pulling them down until they fall to his ankles. He decides to tease the younger boy by placing his hand on the boy's member, stroking it through the fabric of his underwear while still pressing himself against Kunhang's bottom. 

Kunhang moaned from finally being touched, and he jerked his hips into Ten's hand but was pulled back by Ten's other hand. 

"Be a good boy, I didn't give you any permission, did I? " Ten would half whisper into Kunhang's ear. 

"I-i'm sorry Sir, I'll be good! " Kunhang would whimper, pressing his hips against Ten's instead. Ten allows this, since technically he's doing what he was told. 

Ten pulls his hands away and backs off enough to press Kunhang's legs apart. He then tugs down the boy's underwear, letting it fall to the floor as well. Shifting, Kunhang lightly kicks the clothing away so he could part his legs farther for Ten. 

They didn't have lube in the kitchen, so Ten tells Kunhang to stay still before pressing kisses to Kunhang's bottom. He bites a few spots on each cheek before pulling them apart. 

Ten then spits a bit onto Kunhang's hole before pressing his tongue around it, licking at the rim. He then presses his tongue inside, causing Kunhang to softly whimper and pull slightly away from the intrusion. 

Ten grabs ahold of Kunhang's hips and holds the boy still as he works his tongue inside. He licks at the entrance to make it wet enough to be able to press in a single digit along side his tongue. 

Kunhang moans softly at this, pressing his hips back against Ten to get the finger or tongue out both in deeper than they already were. 

Ten's tongue wasn't that long, so he presses his finger in up to the knuckle and begins to massage the boy's walls. His tongue has coated the area enough with saliva that he was able to press in a second digit slowly. He pulls his tongue away to focus on fingering his lover, stretching the boy. While he was scissoring his fingers, he pressed several kisses on Kunhang's lower back. 

Kunhang was practically riding Ten's fingers at this point, soft mewls slipping past his lips. His member was already leaking precum, and Ten pressed in a third digit to fully stretch his lover. 

Once Ten deems his lover fully stretched, he removes his fingers and undoes his jeans, letting them and his underwear fall to the floor. Then he uses the excess saliva on them to coat his member. 

Kunhang sits up and turns around, getting onto his knees and uses his tied hands to hold onto Ten's member, opening his mouth and takes the older boy in whole. Kunhang makes sure to look up, managing to lock his eyes on Ten. Ten couldn't help but coo and moving his free hand to Kunhang's hair, grabbing a handful. 

Kunhang took his as a sign to start moving, so he does. He makes sure his tongue is flat under Ten's member when he pulls back, and he licks at the head before sliding his tongue down the bottom again when he goes down. 

Kunhang moans to send vibrations through his lover's member, though the real goal here was just to coat it in saliva. He bobs his head, and does this enough times until Ten tugs on his hair and pulls him off with a lewd pop. 

A string of saliva still connects from Kunhang's mouth to Ten's member but neither really notice. Ten pulls Kunhang up and turns him around again, having him rest halfway against the table once more. 

Kunhang parts his legs and sticks his ass up a bit, angling it so Ten could easily watch the boy's hole open and close in invitation. 

Ten aligns his hips with Kunhang, and presses into the boy slowly at first. He's aware Kunhang could take it in a swift, fast motion but Ten wanted to feel himself drag slowly against Kunhang's walls as he bottoms out. 

Ten sighs softly once he does bottom out, and Kunhang moans from feeling so full. 

Ten slowly begins to roll his hips into the younger boy, pinning him down against the table. Right now, Ten wants to be selfish and focus on his own needs. 

Kunhang loves this, loves being treated like a fuckdoll and he loves the way Ten feels inside of him. He moans more and more, noticing that Ten is picking up his tempo. 

Kunhang tries to move his hips in rhythm against Ten, but Ten only gives the boy's ass a hard slap. Kunhang moans from the pain mixed pleasure and tries to do it again. 

Only, Ten catches on quickly. 

"You liked that, didn't you, you slut?" Ten would say as he buries himself deeply with each thrust.  
"Y-yes Sir. Please... Please do it again." Kunhang would barely moan out, rolling his hips back against Ten when Ten lets go of his lover's hips. 

"Feels... Feels so good, Sir. " Kunhang moans again, feeling himself close and he barely moans that out as well. 

Ten could feel Kunhang's walls start contracting around his member, so he shifts his angle to hit Kunhang's prostate. 

Kunhang could only moan loudly at this point, trying to hold onto the table as Ten mercilessly fucks into him. He's so close, and he comes with only a few more thrusts from his lover abusing his prostate. 

Ten only coos at this, grabbing Kunhang by the hair and pulling him back as he keeps himself nestled in deeply so he could start grinding himself into Kunhang's warmth. 

Kunhang starts going soft, and soon gets oversensitive but Ten does not stop because he was close himself, just so very close. All Ten needs is that final push, and he gets it when Kunhang clenches around him from oversensitivity and Ten comes hard, moaning lowly into his lover's ear. 

Ten rides out his orgasm before finally slowly pulling out of Kunhang, letting the boy lean against the table again as they both come down from their high. 

Ten gently rubs his lover's ass, and presses soft kisses to Kunhang's neck before untying his hands and turning him around to kiss more. 

They pull away, and the anger they had felt earlier has long since disappeared.


End file.
